


Play

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

"Oh, you are cold," Rodney crowed over John's ear piece. "You must be having flashbacks to Antarctica. Because you're freezing! Subzero!"

John furrowed his brow and planted his hands on his hips. He swung around and looked around the empty interior of the cavernous room. "Rodney," he drawled. "I thought we agreed that no sensors are allowed in hide and seek."

"I recall no such thing. And furthermore, who said I was using a life-signs sensor?"

"Okay then," John replied. "Isolating my subcutaneous transmitter signal isn't allowed."

"We never agreed on that."

John shook his head incredulously. "It seemed pretty obvious to me, Rodney." He sauntered over to the far end of the room and thought, _Open_ at the supply closet door.

"Fine, fine. What are you doing? Like I'd hide in there."

John stilled, peering into the closet with his hand on the door frame. "What?" he asked. He turned on his heel and walked back toward the end of the room and the Ancient live-feed camera in the corner.

"Nothing."

John touched his ear piece. " _Rodney_ ," he purred. "Am I on TV?"

Rodney's laughter was tinny over the radio. "You're very photogenic, Colonel."

John grinned. "Oh, I am, huh?" he asked. His hands fell to his shirt buttons, flicking them through the holes. "Okay, I give up. New game." He pulled his shirt off his shoulders and dropped it to the ground. "You get here before I take off my boots and you can choose the next game."

"Wait a second, before you take off your boots? That's not long enough! Where do you think I am – Zelenka's lab?"

"Sorry, Rodney, rules are rules." He smirked. He touched his ear piece. "And, in case the picture's fuzzy, those were my pants."


End file.
